Lost: Via Domus
Lost: Via Domus (conosciuto anche come Lost: The Video Game) è il primo gioco ufficiale della serie per console e PC. Il videogioco è stato sviluppato dalla Ubisoft Montreal, sotto la direzione di Gadi Pollack. Il rilascio è previsto per il 26 Febbraio 2008 negli USA, 28 Febbraio in Australia e 29 Febbraio in Inghilterra (e probabilmente per tutto il resto dell'Europa). Il gioco sarà offerto per la Xbox 360, la PlayStation 3 e i PC Windows, utilizzando il motore di gioco YETI, sviluppato per i videogiochi Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter e Beowulf. E' stato svelato ufficialmente con un trailer durante il Comic-Con 2007. 'Via Domus' è una frase latina, che può essere tradotta con "la via di casa". Trama Il gioco seguirà le vicende di un nuovo personaggio, Elliot http://www.gamingtarget.com/article.php?artid=7470, un "fotoreporter con amnesia", la cui vita verrà svelata lungo il corso del gioco tramite dei flashback giocabili. Elliot non è ancora apparso nella serie, ma potrebbe passare dal gioco allo show.2 La storia di Elliot sarà divisa in sette parti, equivalenti a circa 90 minuti di gioco. Questi episodi avranno un formato simile a quelli dello show televisivo, con la presenza di ricapitolazioni ("Nelle puntate precedenti...") all'inizio di ogni episodio e momenti di suspence alla fine. All'inizio del primo episodio, troveremo Elliot impegnato nel riparare una perdita di carburante tra i rottami dell'aereo; in un altro, lo troveremo mentre cerca di dimostrare agli altri personaggi di non essere un terrorista. Dopo aver scoperto la botola, Elliot sarà in grado di esplorare alcune parti dell'isola che non sono state mostrate o sono state mostrate brevemente nello show televisivo - inclusi i computer del network. A volte, Elliot dovrà inserire i Numeri. Il gioco inizierà con l'aereo che si spezza nel cielo e continuerà fino alla terza stagione. La maggior parte dei personaggi principali dello show appariranno nel gioco per aiutare Elliot, inclusi Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, Locke, e Shannon. News e commenti degli autori *Ubisoft ha annunciato il 22 Maggio 2006 di aver dato il via a un lungo iter con la Touchstone Television per sviluppare e pubblicare in tutto il mondo un videogioco basato sul telefilm Lost. * In una intervista su Buddytv.com, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse hanno commentato: *I produttori hanno poi commentato sul videogame nel podcast ufficiale del 16 Aprile 2007: * Nel Lost: The Official Magazine, quando abbiamo chiesto a Damon Lindelof come gli sembrava il gioco, ha risposto: *Dall'intervista a Damon Lindelof / Carlton Cuse di Ottobre 2007: *Dall'intervista a Gadi Pollack con TV.com, il 23 Gennaio 2008: Trailers Trailer della presentazione Il 26 Giugno 2006, Ubisoft ha rilasciato il trailer di presentazione esclusivo su gametrailers.com. Nel trailer si vede il personaggio che esplora l'isola, il Cigno, il campo e solo tre personaggi del cast, Sawyer, Locke e Hurley. Si vede anche un occhio. 4EGq-v8pkJY Trailer dello schianto Il secondo trailer del gioco, intitolato "Crash", è stato rilasciato il 2 Febbraio 2008. Nel trailer si vedono alcune scene simili a quelle dello show, incluse: la rottura del Volo 815 in aria dal punto di vista di Elliot, i primi minuti dopo lo schianto, la botola, il Cigno. Il protagonista incontra la maggior parte dei personaggi princapali della prima stagione,Ben & Juliet degli Altri, così come Beady Eyes. Elliot incontra anche il mostro. yBcQC1BgwqM Requisiti di sistema La versione per Windows richiede: *Windows XP o Vista *2.5GHz Core 2 Duo / Athlon 64 (o 3.5GHz Pentium 4/Athlon XP) *1GB di RAM (2GB raccomandati) *Scheda video da 128MB compatibile con DirectX 9.0c e compliant shader 3.0 (256MB raccomandati) *5 GB di spazio libero sul disco. La schede video supportate sono: *ATI RADEON serie X1300-1950 / HD 2000, *nVidia Geforce serie 6600, 6800, 7xxx e 8xxx. Sono dei requisiti tipici di tutti i giochi rilasciati nel 2008. Classificazione In Australia, il gioco è classificato M (raccomandato ad un pubblico adulto) a causa di "alcuni temi" e "moderata violenza". http://www.ebgames.com.au/Xbox/product.cfm?ID=9566 Negli USA, è classificato T (per teenagers) per la presenza di alcohol e tabacco, sangue, linguaggio moderatamente volgare e violenza dall'ESRB. In Europa, il gioco è classificato dalla PEGI come 16+. Curiosità Quando fu rilasciato il primo trailer, molte persone pensarono che il personaggio principale, Elliot, fosse Jack, poichè il trailer era breve, di bassa qualità e l'unico documento promozionale disponibile. Inoltre, Jack ed Elliot sono molto simili e non era stata rilasciata ancora alcuna informazione. Vedi anche *''The Lost Experience'' *''Rainbow Six'' Link esterni *Sito ufficiale *DarkUFO - Via Domus *LOST -Via Domus - Sito non ufficiale *IGN.Com - "Lost finds its way to video games" - May 23, 2006 *Ubisoft - May 23, 2006 - Press release - "Ubisoft and Touchstone Team Up to Create Lost Video Game" *http://darkufo.blogspot.com/2008/01/lost-video-game-ready-for-pre-order.html - link per preordinare il gioco in US, UK e Germania per varie piattaforme su Amazon (darkufo) *Vancouver Film School - Interview with John Meadows, writer on Lost: The Video Game *TV.com Interview - Interview with Gadi Pollack, Producer on Lost: The Video Game with VIDEO *PC World - February 7, 2008 - Interview with Lost: Via Domus game producer, Gadi Pollack